


Spooky

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Holding Hands, Multi, Nicknames, Prompt Fill, Silly, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Victor takes some of his skating friends to a haunted house.Sentence 7: “Do you believe in ghosts?”





	Spooky

“This was a fucking stupid idea.”

“Come on, Yura, get into the spirit of the whole thing.”

“Get over it, Beka! We’re sixteen and eighteen. We’re far too old to even be in a fucking haunted house. It’s pathetic. And it’s not even scary.”

“That’s true.”

“Why are we even here?”

“It was Victor’s idea.”

“Of course. Fucking Victor.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t like it, Leo. Shit!”

“Calm down, man. It’s just a shitty mechanical werewolf.”

“I know, but— aah!”

“Calm down! It’s okay. Come on, hold my hand.”

“This was a stupid idea. Why did we let Victor talk us into this?”

“I don’t know. I guess it— shit!”

“See! It’s not just me that’s scared!”

 

* * *

 

“Do you believe in ghosts?”

“Don’t start, Mila. I know you’re trying to creep me out.”

“No I’m not. I was just curious.”

“Well, no offense, but a haunted house is not the best place to have a conversation about supernatural things.”

“Good point. Come on, let’s hurry up and get out of here.”

“I like your thinking.”

 

* * *

 

“This is stupid.”

“I know. But it’s kind of fun, right?”

“Wrong. Not only is it stupid, but it’s not even scary in here. I’ve been in far more scary haunted houses in my life.”

“I know, man, I know. Lee Seung Gil, haunted house connoisseur!”

“Whatever. I think we should agree to never let Victor plan an outing again.”

“Deal. Shit! What was that!?”

“I don’t know. But the special effects are awful.”

“Yeah… that’s true.”

 

* * *

 

“Victor, this isn’t a very good haunted house, is it?”

“No, I’m afraid not. It looked a lot better in the advertisement.”

“I think everyone’s going to be annoyed with you when we get outside.”

“Eh, whatever. Let’s just enjoy ourselves.”

“Yeah, let’s make the best of it. Boo!”

“Yuuri!”


End file.
